moderncombat2fandomcom-20200213-history
Strategies
Strategies are important in this game especially for the online multiplayer. In the online multiplayer, there are different maps, game types, weapons and skills. You will find that some weapons and skill combos work better in some maps than the other. Classes Assault rifle class: This is my far the most common player encountered, because ARs are so damn useful! They can be used close up or far away, clear rooms, run-an-gun, or anything else you could possibly want from a gun. ARs have just enough reserve ammo that you don't need to worry about running out, too, so spam away! the two assault rifles are the M106, and the AK-47. The AK has more of a bite, but is loud and suffers from very high recoil. The M106 has lower damage and more constricting sights, but has lower recoil and higher accuracy. Here are the two classes I recommend: AK-47 Silenced w/ Desert Eagle and AR damage boost: Good for hip-firing: aim high and half your kills will be headshots. try to get out of the habit of scoping though, as the AK scopes are not very effective. (try crouching-the recoil is miniscule!) M106 Red Dot/M106 Silenced w/ M9 Silenced and AR damage boost: Anti-sniper build, switch to the M9 and move sideways, no sniper can touch you. the red dot has great sights, and the damage boost means whatever drop you get on your opponent is fatal to them. Tips - use them grenades -use scope for those deadly headshots -flag/bomb stay back for lots of kills-Duck and hide when reloading slow reload guns. -use the appropriate skill for your certain weapon set. -Duck around corners when ur being shot from behind because the baddie is most likely coming that way. -Know the respawn locations -When following behind a someone that doesn't know you're behind them, it's usually a better idea to shoot them because of the fast paced nature of this game. Stealth is not a common tactic. -Stay with your flag carrier -Have a heavy gun and ready your nades when defusing a bomb. -When playing Defuse the Bomb using the Armor perk is useful. -When shooting someone who can see you, crouch. This will lessen the danger of headshots. Skill Usage A very important part of the game is what weapon you use the skill with. This could make a huge difference in your performance. It's recommended you use the skill on something the gun lacks, but it also works to add on the gun's specialty, like a damage perk on an MN106 Camouflage. Choose your skills wisely. Weapon Usage The weapons you use depends on 3 factors: #What map are you playing on? #What type of game is it? #What is the enemy team using? On a close range map such as Facility, the best weapons to use are shotguns, pistols, SMGs, or AK-47s. On long range maps, the snipers and MN106s will win out. The game variant should also be taken in to consideration. On Team Battle, you need to know what the opposing team is mainly using and what map it is. On Battle, choose the weapon that you can best handle. On Capture the Flag and Defuse the Bomb, you would probably want to go with an assault rifle such as the MN106s. It is also a good idea to use an appropriate skill with the weapon your using. Sometimes, it depends on what the enemy team is using. If a majority of opposing forces use assault rifles, you should counter that with a sniper. If the majority uses SMGs, counter that with the heavy barrel. If they use close range, use a far range weapon. If they use a far range weapon, the best you can do is to rush with an assault rifle and move around to avoid being shot or snipe him down. Try to vary your teams weapon choices. Try to keep at least one man in the back so enemies don't spawn behind you. Snipers usually cover this job. Or alternatively you can go back and check whenever an enemy is killed, but this is not recommended. To find out more information on weapons, take a look at the "Unlockables" page. Recommended Combos Post your favorite combos here. If the combo is used on a certain map, post that as well. GUN + SKILL (Recommended Map Optional) AK47 Silenced + -40% recoil. MN106 Silenced + Assault Damage. MN106 Camo +Desert Eagle Accuracy Boost AK47 Silenced + Assault Damage Any Sniper +MP5 +Sniper Damage MN106 Camo + Assault Damage (Facility) Beretta Silenced + Pistol Damage Benelli M4 + Movement Speed (Temple, Facility) RPG + MP5 + Reload Speed (The downside is that you have very little ammo, only 3 rockets total) Desert Eagle + Accuracy (Do not bother to use to Desert Eagle's iron sights, your accuracy at medium range and close range will be extremely good with the boost, the strategy is to be on the move constantly. Using the iron sights will slow down your movement, making aiming at you easier) AK-47 Silenced + 50 % accurcay- seems very good for now AK-47 Silenced + Beretta Silenced + Pistol Damage or Accuracy (Jungle, Facility, or Temple) This combo has a good range for the battle field and high damage thanks to the AK-47. The Beretta with the help of Pistol Damage, contributes a highly accurate silenced pistol that can take out targets from a distance. AK-47 Silenced + Desert Eagle/Vulture + 20% Assaults Damage (30% if you have it)(any map will do) Use the pistol for long range. And do the headshots. Improving Kill Death Ratio Use guns that are most familiar to you. If you are good with a sniper use it. If you kill more people with a silenced weapon then use it. There is nothing more frustrating then a person that doesn’t know how to use his/her weapon correctly. If need be camp, although it is not recommended. Many people find themselves running and gunning which works in different aspects of the game. PLAY SMART Don’t be dumb, if your entire team is holding up the enemy from one direction go around and flank the enemy from behind. This will not only improve your K/D but get you some nice kill chains along the way. If you find yourself attacking the enemy head on, use grenades and flash bangs. Flash bangs come in very handy especially when there is more than one enemy there. If possible attack your enemy from a distance. This way you have a higher chance of surviving. Snipers can be used in any ranges depending on how good one is. All things such as quick scoping and hard scoping fall under the “experienced field”. Handguns also should be used by people who are skilled enough to take a few headshots run. A majority of players primarily use assault rifles and the machine guns, which can take you out before you get a shot off. Alternative strategies This section was composed by M0B RECRUIT3R $ and highlights as a whole, what our clan's wise-men have offered as tips. The following tips are just brief notes from some of our average and best-playing clan members. M0B RECRUIT3R $: '''Uses MN106 Silenced with assault damage skill on all maps except Facility. Camps everywhere. On 1-1 either snipe or hide and kill. Never nade spams! In fact grenades are used as backup when an enemy is just about to return a flag! Averages 3-4 KDR in a match. '''MOB_Marc: '''Seen using MN106 Silenced alot. Camps and stays in one poisition throughout the game excluding the last session of the match. Seen once using grenades, can't be sure why or on who. Averages 2 KDR in a match. '''MOB_haniiif: '''Apparently can go above 120 kills with only 20 deaths. In some matches, seen with only M40A3 and MP5 and mostly uses his (as he describes), "M16 Camo/Gold AK + Run strategy". Camps at hard times, uses grenades on large groups of players and averages a 2-15~ KDR in a match. Extra note: "I suck against snipers and with mass snipers my kdr in matches are 1+ never below 1 to kill them NEVER run straight at them or through openings: left & right does it." '''MOB_SedIQ_D4A: Uses MN106 Camo with Run skill, MN106 Silenced with Assault Damage, Silenced AK-47 with Run skill and M40A3 with Sniper Damage. Changes strategy depending on situation; against snipers uses MN106 Silenced with Assault Damage; on campers, camps near area and either 'nades or goes with Silenced AK-47 and on fuji1313 (LOL) uses MN106 Silenced with Assault Damage to make him quit! There are some other players too, but I am only in contact with these guys ^ and haven't played against the other 50 MOB players. For more help, send me a message on what you need help with and I'll assit you in a match or restate in-depth versions of my strategy. Category:Multiplayer